


Starting at the End

by SakuraBreeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Based on a prompt from tumblr, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, alcohol mention, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBreeze/pseuds/SakuraBreeze
Summary: When he reached the basin, he turned on the tap and, hunching over it, splashed some water into his mouth. As he did so, he noticed something shiny on his finger. Odd. He turned off the tap and held his hand up to his face, squinting at it.
Was that… Was that a ring? And- Yep, it was on his ring finger. On his left hand. Wait-
Oh.
The ties. The blazers. The ring.
Oh god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted from a thing I posted on tumblr based on the prompt "don't panic but I think we might have gotten married". I decided to cross post it on here because I really liked it, haha.

When Kuroo woke up, his head was absolutely _pounding_ and his stomach was practically rolling with nausea. He lay, spread-eagled on the most uncomfortable bed he’d ever had the misfortune of sleeping on. He heard someone snoring loudly next to him, but didn’t dare turn his head to check who it was. He felt like if he moved, even just a little, he would throw up everywhere.

Eventually, when he felt brave enough, he opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at the ceiling. There was a crappy, half-broken fan hanging above him, and the roof looked like it’d been leaked through recently. He didn’t recognize it. Just where was he?

He… The last thing he remembered was Bokuto grinning at him, and then yelling, “Shots!”

Oh, god. When would he ever learn? Shots with Bokuto was _never_ a good idea. Not ever. The last time that’d happened, he’d almost confessed his weird crush he’d had on him since high school. Luckily, he’d managed to cover it up with some bullshit excuse about their ‘Ultimate Bromance’. He was lucky that Bokuto had been just as drunk as him, or he never would have bought it.

“Shit,” he croaked, kind of wishing he’d never woken up. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes the world would spin, and he’d want to throw up even more than before. So, he resolved to get up and drink some tap water. He wasn’t sure he trusted the water from this place, but it was better than nothing.

As he got up, he decided to check who the snoring was coming from.

It was Bokuto, of course. Better safe than sorry, he guessed. Bokuto’s hair was a mess, gel having lost its effect, and he wore what looked like a blazer and an awfully-done tie. No pants, though. Kuroo glanced down at himself to see that he was dressed much the same. Why were they wearing such formal clothes? Kuroo strained to remember, but nothing came to him. Weird. It was probably some dumb idea they’d had while they were drunk.

Shrugging, he stumbled over to the bathroom, all the while trying his utmost _not_ to throw up. The bathroom was just as shitty as the rest of the room. Seriously, where _were_ they? A motel? Why the fuck were they in a motel?

When he reached the basin, he turned on the tap and, hunching over it, splashed some water into his mouth. As he did so, he noticed something shiny on his finger. Odd. He turned off the tap and held his hand up to his face, squinting at it.

Was that… Was that a _ring_? And- Yep, it was on his ring finger. On his left hand. Wait-

Oh.

The ties. The blazers. The ring.

Oh god.

He whirled around and dashed over to Bokuto, regretting it when another wave of nausea hit him like a freight train. He stumbled to his knees next to Bokuto’s side of the bed, grabbed the plastic bin beside it, and promptly threw up.

This was possibly the worst day of his life.

Bokuto stirred a little beside him, and he remembered why he came over here. He grabbed Bokuto’s left hand to check, to make sure, and – yeah. There was a ring there. One that matched Kuroo’s.

Bokuto stirred again, blinking his eyes open. “…Kuroo? Wha…?” He murmured.

“Bo, listen to me,” Kuroo said. “I need you to pay attention. This is important.”

Bokuto opened his eyes a little wider, looking more attentive – though he probably felt just as awful as Kuroo did. “What is it?”

“Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married,” he said.

Bokuto’s eyes widened – big and round, even more like an owl than usual – and shot upright. “Oh, shit!” He exclaimed, looking at his ring finger, and then at Kuroo’s. “Seriously?!”

“I mean, I don’t remember, but… Looks like it, man.”

“Shit,” Bokuto muttered.

“You don’t remember anything?” Kuroo asked.

 Bokuto shook his head, and then grinned. “This isn’t how I planned it, but…”

Kuroo frowned, confused. “Planned what?”

“Well…” Bokuto at least had the decency to look sheepish, despite his grin. “I didn’t want us to get _married_ , but…”

“But what?”

“I guess… I was hoping you’d get drunk enough to confess to me again?” Bokuto said, shrugging.

Kuroo spluttered, blushing beetroot red. “You what?” He exclaimed.

“What?” Bokuto laughed. “You thought I didn’t see through that lame-ass excuse, bro?”

“It wasn’t lame,” Kuroo huffed.

“It was pretty lame,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo shifted, a little uncomfortably. He still felt a little nauseous, but all thoughts were on his current conversation with Bokuto. “Why did you want me to confess to you?”

“So I could be sure!” Bokuto said, like it was the plainest thing in the world. “And so I could confess back, I guess. But... I thought maybe you wouldn’t unless you were drunk.”

“I think we way overshot ‘drunk’, Bo,” he chuckled. “You… Wanted to confess back?”

Bokuto’s grin widened. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Well I mean… You’re really pretty, you’ve got a great smile – whether it’s cocky or genuine – and, who else would I fall for other than the guy who indulges all the stupid shit I wanna do?” He said. It all came so naturally to Bokuto, the ability to say it. Kuroo was astounded, both at that and at… Well, what Bokuto was saying. Bokuto liked Kuroo.

“How long?” Kuroo asked.

“Since about third year of high school, I guess,” he said. “You were a really cool captain. I guess it made me realize what an awesome guy you are.”

A lopsided grin spread itself across Kuroo’s face. “Since second year for me. I win.”

“Wait, since when was this a competition?” Bokuto lamented.

Kuroo snickered. “Everything’s a competition with us, Bo.”

Bokuto shrugged. “True. So, you gonna say it, or what?”

“I like you, Bokuto Koutarou. _Like_ like,” he said, grinning.

Bokuto returned his grin. “I _like_ like you, too, Kuroo.”

Kuroo leaned up, a little unsteadily, and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s. Chaste was all he could manage right then, but it was perfect the way it was.

As they pulled back, Bokuto opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo didn’t hear it. He all but scrambled to the bathroom, stuck his head in the toilet, and threw up again. Bokuto laughed at him from the bedroom.

He stayed there for a good couple of hours, throwing his guts up. Despite that, this was probably one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love these dorks? Because I really do.  
> Anyway, I'm on tumblr at bokutos-kuroo if you want to yell at me about bokuroo. c:


End file.
